theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of a Sad Cucumber
The Sad Story of Cucumber is inspired from Silly Sing Along 2. Subbtitles * (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see a sleeping Larry is sitting next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are 3 almost empty sundae glasses on his table: 2 pink and 1 green. Larry appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.) * Larry: (Sniffling and Whining) Hee...hmmm...thummmm...Ummmmmmmmmm...thummmmmmm...Umph, Hmmmmmmmmm, Hmmm, Hmm, Um, Hmmhmm. * (Flashback scene of Larry, caught in a bear trap in 1 second. We could use existing animation that we could "whack-out" in editing.) * Archibald: Ex-ex-ex... * Larry the Chicken: Nomad 25... * Ventril-O-Matic: EEEEEEEE... * Larry: Gasp * ???: We see be Rollin'. * Larry:: EEEEEEEEEEE... * Man: Netflix! * Alfred: AHHHH! * Pa Grape: EH! * Larry: I'm Sorry Guys, Sanis, they are right there in the open of a Big Bowl. * Mr Lunt: OK, OK, OK, OK! * Annoying Oranges: Laughing * Jonah: Snack Foods! * City Official kills Jonah, the scene cuts to black. The Spin picture and waves. * (...and back to Larry, who is fidgeting more vigorously.) * Larry: Jibee-- Jibee-- Jibee-- Nnnnn--- Nnnnnn!!!!!! Jibee! * Jimmy: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! * (The Caption "WoopDooCrafter and KingNothing1 presents" and the title "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" comes up as Jimmy rushes over to see if Larry's okay.) * (The VeggieTales Theme Song begins) plays in 15 seconds * (We fade back to Jimmy and Larry. Larry has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) * Jimmy: You have me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? * Larry: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. * Jimmy: Well...can I get you something? A push-up? * (Larry shakes his head.) * Jimmy: Waffle cone? * (Larry shakes his head again.) * Jimmy: Cup full of sprinkles? * Larry: No. I don't need anything. * Jimmy: You, uh...wanna talk about it? * (Larry looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) * Larry: Does that thing work? * Jimmy: Mm-hmm. * Larry: G-7. * Jimmy: Huh? * Larry: G-7. Press G-7! * (Jimmy hops over to the jukebox.) * Larry: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up! * Silly Song Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Larry the Cucumber Presents... * Alfred: Nothing! * Larry Boy: Nothing? * Alfred: Yes. Nothing. * Larry: Cebu! * World explodes * Larry: The little boy who had a thick cebu, A sad cebu, and a mute cebu. And also a hippo. * Bob: It's funny because it's true. * Larry: Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um. * of the Cebu fast * Larry: This is my Aunt Ruth. My Great Aunt Ruth. This is Moo! * Audience: Oooooo! * Larry: Uh Oh! * Archibald: I'm going have to speak to bob about this. * Larry: What? Do you think that's...funny? * Jimmy: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. * Larry: Yeah, it wasn't my fault! * (Larry flops his head onto the table.) * Larry: They've got them mixed-up at Photo Hut. * Jimmy: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's a big deal. It's the end of the world. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. * Little Fib: What you need is a Story. * Jimmy: There. That oughta do it. * (He walks away from the jukebox.) * Jimmy: What'll it be, Mr.? * Alfred: Nothing. * Jimmy: For years, I've been eaten up with nothing. I started filling. from Filling (x3) * Jerry: But now we're out of way. * Pa Grape: A Cheese Souffle. * All: Because were going to the Promise Land!! * Benny plays * Laura: Work real hard at the Chocolate Factory. (x5) * Lunt: It's almost 2 past 2. I'll tell Mr. Nezzer that you're late and he'll take it from your Check!! * Lil' Pea: Excuse me, Mr. Lunt, but I've got an Injury. * Lunt: We've got no time for sympathy!! * Voice: Wait. We already played that together. * Annie: I thank God for this day, for the sus in the sky for my mom and my mom. * Jimmy: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. * Archibald: Sweet, sweet cutie. * Phillipe: Keep Walking! But you don't knock down our wall. * Chicken Leg: Oh really, but we knock down. * down plays * things too Plays fast * King Saul: Oh, I see what your saying. * Scallions 2 and 3: Check it out! * Larry: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. * Jimmy: Come on! Look... * Archibald: I'll tell you what's going on! * (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Archibald Asparagus. Larry looks shocked then grumpy. Archibald walks over to the jukebox.) * Archibald: Perhaps this will help clear things up. * (Archibald looks sternly at Larry. They both make funny face.) * Larry: So what are you saying? * Archibald: I'm saying Can can. * Archibald: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! (2 times) * Junior: I broke the plate. * (Larry gently bangs his heads on the table.) * Jimmy: That's despicable. * George Carlin Henry: Dispicable. * Archibald: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. * (Archibald opens his briefcase. Larry looks on as the rain outside stops. Archibald pulls out a pile of paper. He takes 1 piece of paper and reads it out loud.) * Archibald: Ahem! (x2) "We, the undersigned, believe that Archibald Asparagus should forgive and forget "The Song of the Cebu" incident and return Silly Songs with Larry to regular Veggie programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose." * Larry: Moose? * Archibald: Yes. Moose. * Larry: (Happy) Wow. Moose. * Archibald: The people have spoken. I'm afriad I have no other choice but to hereby decree that Silly Songs in henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! * (Archibald hops onto the counter.) * Archibald: Let the know know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but no limited to, Moose Lake, that this is not the end of silliness! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness has just begun! * (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) * Archibald: But try not to be too silly. Please? * (Larry gives Archibald a "Thumbs up" look, gets up and walks over to the jukebox. He pulls out a CD entitled "Sillysongs With Larry: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". He puts the CD in. An arm of the jukebox places a CD in the player and "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" plays.) * Scallions: There lived a men so long ago his memories but faint, Was not admired. * Scallion #3: It's inspired. * All: Like President, Like President, Like President, Like President or saint. * Larry: This is a song. He's got a fever. An the toes are blue. * da ba dee plays * Pa Grape: Oh yeah, that's enough, he's good. * END